A Visit from an Old Friend
by latinfire1
Summary: Autor noteSorry for this, but i meant for all of my stories to be in chaptersyou'll understand the story more if you go to A New beginning which contains all of the stories. Thanks!


**A Visit from an Old Friend**

After the Blade Breakers had won their last tournament at the BBA, they had all decided to go their seperate ways. Tyson left too the U.S. with Max to train with the All Stars, and Ray went back home with the White Tigers. Kai stayed behind in Japan still finishing off school, he was living in a college dorm. Being the rude and independent person he was Kai wasn't very popular at school, but desired by many girls. He though had only one person in mind all the time, and that was Ray. Both Ray and Kai were close to hooking up at one point, but Ray all of a sudden just broke off what was left of their relationship. He was probably afraid of what everybody thought of him, if he and Kai had hooked up.

Kai was silently reading his book, until he started to hear yelling and lots of noise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO INSIDE?!" a familiar voice yelled out. "WE CAME TO SEE OUR FRIEND!" Hearing this, Kai went downstairs quickly and saw both Max and Tyson wrestling with security. His heart slowly sank once he noticed Ray wasn't there. "Here!" Kai hissed at them. "They're with me," he told the guard. Both Tyson and Max were slowly being let go of the guard's strong hold and went up to Kai. "Hey Kai Ol' Bud!" Tyson cheerfully said stretching out his hand to shake. "Hey," he replied distantly. After they all reached his room, Kai asked both of them why they were here. "Tyson and I have just finished training with the All Starz, and we thought it would be better to move back!" Max chattered excitedly. "I see, and Ray?" Kai asked. "We haven't heard from him in a while, we thought he'd be back by now," Tyson replied looking sort of annoyed.

"Anyways, we just wanted to know if we can move in with you!" Tyson asked. This caught Kai by surprise; he didn't know how to reply. "Sorry," he replied "I don't even have any room for my own stuff." "Aww this sucks!" Max said gloomily. "Now we have to sleep at his grandfathers!" Max said pointing at Tyson. "Don't get me wrong, I like him, its just that he can get a bit over the top you know?" Kai was only half listening to Max, he was still wondering where Ray was t this moment. "Anyways we better go before the sun comes down," Tyson said quickly. "Come on Max!" "Alright!" Max replied rolling his eyes. Kai watched as they left the room, until there was nothing but silence left.

He was remembering all of the memories with Ray at that moment. He remembered the first time they shared an apartment and Ray thought no one was home so he quickly was walking around in just his boxer briefs. When their eyes met, Ray quickly ran to anything that could cover his underwear. Kai simply sat there amused at Ray's behavior, and didn't move. They looked at each other until Kai went up and left smiling to himself, while Ray blushed furiously. He also remembered a time when they were both watching T.V. and he accidentally switched to an X-Rated Channel. Both of them looked at each other and started to blush at the images appearing in the screen, but they were looking at each other more then the screen. Nobody could be compared to Ray; he was one of a kind. "That's it!" Kai yelled out angrily ending the silence. He wanted to see Ray, and even if it meant going to his hometown and dragging his butt all the way here. Kai quickly surfed the internet and got one ticket to go to Ray's village and two tickets to return, on for him and one for Ray.

It was a 3 hour drive; Ray's village was so deep inside the jungle. Once he had arrived, Kai went straight to where Ray and the White Tigers lived. He knocked on the door once, but no reply. After 5 minutes of knocking he decided to just jiggle the door knob to see if it was open, it was. Kai went inside quickly, and started to hear the sound of rushing water. It quickly stopped. Kai was wondering who it was inside that shower, and for some reason hoped it was Ray. His dreams were fulfilled, because Ray came out of the room, in just a towel. As soon as their eyes met, he stopped to face Kai. "What are you doing here?" Ray asked. "I came to see you, where are all of the White Tigers?" Kai said. "They went to participate in a tournament, I just stayed behind," he replied. "Oh, so that means we're alone?" Kai swiftly asked. "Yeah, but don't be getting any ideas!" Ray responded quickly.

Ray went to the drawers on the left side of the room to pick out his clothes. Kai smiled when he saw Ray take out a pair of black boxer briefs, those were the exact ones he saw Ray wore in his memory. He noticed that Kai was looking at it too, and quickly hid it under his pants, shirt and vest. "Come back to the city," Kai said. "No," Ray responding without even having to think. "Why not?" Kai asked confused. "Because you'll be there and things will happen!" Ray yelled out. Kai snickered. "Hey, some things were just meant to happen," Kai said with a soft smile. He loved looking at Ray, and his feline features. His eyes especially caught his attention the most. Ray also liked looking at Kai a lot. Ray smiled at Kai. " Fine, I'll come," Ray said giving in to Kai. Kai's spirits rose, and his heart was thumping uncontrollably. Ray quickly got a bag and started stuffing in clothes quickly, it looked like he wanted to leave fast.


End file.
